Hidden Memories
by VampirePenguins
Summary: Piper is confused. Why? 'Cause a blond girl is currently hugging her right now and two pairs of blue eyes and green eyes stare back at her with astonishment. And why doesn't she know half of the words that's coming out of their mouths? She knows she's going crazy. But somewhere deep inside of her, she knows it's the truth. Time is money, after all. It should be well spent. JASPER
1. Prologue

**I've been thinking of doing this for a while now, but I keep on having my doubts. It's too late now... review and tell me if I should continue this... btw this entire story will be in Piper's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters at all...**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a pounding headache. I could hear frantic voices all around me, but I couldn't make out who they were. "Oh my god, what happened? Is she okay?" I heard a female voice say.<p>

"Yes, Thalia, she got hit by an ice block, going maybe what? 150 miles per hour? And she's just resting her eyes. Cause she feels like sleeping on the dirt and rust at 2 in the freaking afternoon!" A male voice said sarcastically, but still somehow managed to sound worried.

"Geez **(did I spell that right?) **I was just saying... I mean maybe she's just unconscious, I don't think anything else happened to her... I mean, this kind of stuff always happens to demigods... It's normal..." The voice said back, also starting to sound worried.

Okay, the craziness might have just gotten into my head cause I'm pretty sure I'd just heard the word "demigod". How come I can't recognize these voices? Unless... they are the ones that got me unconscious in the first place... But that doesn't seem right. And why is the room so freaking dark? It took me a while to realize that my eyes were still glued shut.

"Holy Poseidon! I swear I just saw her eyes flicker."

"Seaweed Brain... her eyes are still closed... should we take her back to camp?"

"Jason can fly her there..."

Okay, that was about it. Poseidon... camp... demigods... flying... yup I was going insane. My eyes flew open at such a thought and they landed at 4 shocked people. There was a blond with princess curls and a pair of striking grey eyes, a male with black hair and green eyes, a female with black, choppy hair, with electrifying blue eyes, and a male with blond hair and the same pair of blue eyes as the girl.

"Oh my god, thank the gods you are okay! You were unconscious for such a long time, I almost thought you were dead!" The blond one, with grey eyes, said as she wrapped her arms around me in a bear hug. This was very surprising to me, considering I just met the girl, but I wrapped my arms around her reluctantly trying my best to_ not_ look confused.

But, I don't think the others fell for it.

"Uhhh, Annabeth?" The black haired male said awkwardly.

"Pipes, you alright?" The female with blue eyes, asked me.

Pipes? Is that some kind of joke?

"What's going on?" I asked, completely ignoring the question.

"Nothing, you just got hit, but I don't think it did any serious damage," The grey eyed-one said.

"Piper, are you okay?" The same girl with blue eyes asked me again.

"Ummm... I'm fine I guess... " I answered awkwardly, not getting why they cared so much.

Then, realization must have struck the boy with blue eyes, who I noticed hadn't said anything since I had "woken up", because he said in a very somber tone, "Piper, do you remember who we are?"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I left it at a cliffhanger 'cause I wasn't one hundred percent sure of this story... I'll probably do the next chapter on the weekend... Of course, if you guys want!<strong>

**Anyways, review if you think I should continue... if you don't like JASPER then you're a butt (I'm kidding... sorta) and if you totally LOVE JASPER TOGETHER LIKE I DO... then you should still review...**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	2. Confusing

**Whoop! I'm back with the next chapter (obviously)! If any of you guys are confused, hopefully this chapter will help you. But if you still are confused after this, then tell me because maybe I forgot to put it in this chapter, or it might come in the future chapters. And if you have any suggestions, you are free to tell me them.**

**Also one thing I forgot to mention: this story takes place after the war is done and_ nothing _changed. Piper's still Jason's girlfriend by the way, but they are trying to take it slow so Piper won't have to worry about that too much. But she will find out eventually, of course, since this is a JASPER story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean my mother is a goddess? Are you trying to hit on my <em>mother<em>?" I asked, completely disgusted. Who did this person think he is?

"No! No, I mean she _literally _is a goddess! Ever heard of Aphrodite? Goddess of Love? Goddess of Doves?" The boy with green eyes, who I recently found out that his name is Percy, said getting really flustered. "God, was it this hard to convince her the first time?" I heard him mutter to the blond-haired girl named Annabeth.

"Listen, I have _no _idea what the hell is going on so can someone _please explain_?! And stop it with these lies! We are getting nowhere!" I exclaimed, starting to get really annoyed. I just wish all of this was just a nightmare and I could just wake up soon. Like real soon. The entire time they were trying to convince me that I belong in some group called "The Seven", or at least that's what Percy kept calling it since everyone else was too shocked to say anything. And the reason why I supposedly "lost my memories" was because someone named "Khione" wanted revenge on me and sent some of her followers from the underworld to attack me and they supposedly hit me straight in the head with this ragged ice block... and some other thing I can't recall the name of. And they were telling me how I was a "demigod" and how I supposedly helped them defeat Gay-a.

Wait, that doesn't sound right... is it Gaea? Whatever. Either way, the way they described her sounded gay... so apparently I'm Greek... and Cherokee... which is possibly the strangest combination I have ever heard of. All I know of right now is that they are hesitating to tell the truth. But judging from their worried faces, their fidgeting hands, and how they are looking at me like they actually have _concern _for me makes me think they are actually telling the truth. This is just a lot to take in. And I told them so.

"It's okay. It was hard for me to understand too, but we learned to accept it." Annabeth said, understanding. Then she turned to the others and she said back to me, "Together."

"Right." I muttered back, feeling a little left out and a little annoyed by how cheesy that sounded.

"So anyways." Jason, the guy with blond hair, said a little awkwardly as if knowing how clueless and isolated I feel right now. "We should probably take you back to camp now... maybe we should let you talk to Chiron to sort this whole thing out."

"Yeah, and when we get there, don't draw too much attention to yourself. At least, not until Chiron figures out something." The punk rock girl with choppy hair, named Thalia, said. The others shot her glares, probably at how rude that statement sounded even though I could tell she didn't mean for it to come out that way, but I had other things to worry about at the moment.

"Yeah, alright." I said back. Like I didn't notice anything.

"Well, we should get going." Annabeth said. And, if things could get anymore confusing, it just did. She whistled. Like a true New Yorker. Then, a moment of silence followed. Just when I was about to ask what the point of that was, I saw two shiny eyes surrounded by smoke heading our way. And it seemed especially weird that, at the same time, they looked nothing like eyes at all. They were headlights. When the object finally came to a stop in front of us, did I realize that the entire thing was a New York cab.

Whistling. Smoke. Headlights. Cars. This just took confusing to a whole new level. I could feel the dizziness creeping back into my head, urging me to shut my eyes and faint once again. But I didn't because Jason was holding my shoulder in a feeble attempt to steady me.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Yea, I'm fine." _No, I'm not._

And after Annabeth paid the weird 3 old women that somehow managed to fit in that dusty, tiny, old driver seat, we were on our way.

* * *

><p>"So, she basically lost her memories." Chiron, who happened to be half horse, said after Annabeth explained the situation. And it didn't make me comfortable how he said his conclusion as a statement, and not a question. As if this same situation had happened before.<p>

"Yeah, she did. Do you think this is Hera's doing?" A boy named Frank asked, who him and two other people happened to be in the same room with us. There was a girl named Hazel, who I assumed to be Frank's girlfriend judging by the way they were holding hands, and a boy named Leo, who annoyingly kept on calling me "Beauty Queen" ever since we got here.

"No, it can't be. I mean, she has no good reason to. The war is over and we haven't heard from Rachel that has anything to with another upcoming threat since. This is completely and one hundred percent Khione's doing." Chiron asked, now starting to get up and started pacing around the room but still somehow managed to look calm, but I think it was only for our sake.

"What would she want from me? I haven't done anything to her... right?" I asked, quietly, getting the feeling that I did. And I was right, judging by the way the rest of the people in the room are nervously glancing in different directions. Glancing everywhere. Except on me. "Nevermind, don't answer that. I don't want to know." I mumbled hurriedly, before things could get more awkward.

"Ok, Piper, you look very tired and I think it is best for you to get some sleep. You will have a long day ahead of you." Chiron said after a while. I know the real reason why Chiron wants me to sleep. He needs to talk to the others about me, and for some reason, I'm used to this, even though I don't know why. It was then that I realized that I_ was_ very tired. It might have been because I lost practically all my memories and people keep pushing things on me like telling me who I am and it was getting quite annoying. So I agreed and said my good-nights and I headed to the Aphrodite cabin to get some sleep.

Before I left though, Chiron called me back and said with a nervous smile, "Piper, I know this is a lot to ask from you, but it is important that you must not tell anyone of your memory problem. Not until we have this Khione situation figured out. Just know that you can't trust anyone anymore in this camp except the people in this room until this is over, alright?"

I nod even though I don't really understand, but I don't feel like comprehending what he just said because I'm too tired to figure it out. And with that, I headed to the Aphrodite cabin after Chiron told me the small duties about my life (like how I'm the counselor of the cabin, etc.).

It wasn't too hard to find the cabin considering it _is_ the only one that looks like a rainbow barfed all over it and looks like the world's biggest Barbie doll house. I sighed. If this is how my life is, then I did _not _want to see what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dumpster Queen, wake up!"<p>

I groaned. Can't a girl get _some_ sleep? For some reason I was feeling really tired. And who does this person think she is? It took a while for my brain to catch up on whats been happening lately. And that just made me groan again. I slowly let one eyelid open to see who disrupted my sleep.

I wish I hadn't.

Standing before me, was an Asian girl with long dark brown hair with pink eyeliner to probably bring out her brown eyes. That was weird. I didn't even know pink eyeliner existed. But then again, I didn't even know demigods existed until yesterday. I could already tell, just by looking at her, that I didn't get along with her very well. And judging by the way she looked at me, I was right.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up." I said, a little exasperated.

"You better. Everyone already left and you are the only one still sleeping! I'm reporting this to Chiron. He should know that you really aren't counselor material. Maybe he'll let me step up and put you in your right place. Like I always say, 'Dumpster Queens always belong in dumpsters," she smirked.

...

Well, that was a lame comeback.

Who does she think she is, walking around like she's freaking the queen of London? And counselor of what?

...Oh yeah.

I wish someone would give me more details on what the _hell_ is going on. But for now, I just had to find a way out of this situation. And I was so clueless as to what exactly is going on, that the only thing I can think of doing is laughing. And I do.

And it's a good thing too because the girl is looking at me like I'm crazy, but I don't care because she's absolutely right. And that just makes me laugh more that I'm almost in tears.

After I'm somewhat calm, the girl starts to speak again, clearly annoyed, but also utterly defeated,

"Whatever. Just get up and go do something." Then she turned on her freaking 5-inch heel and stalked away out the door.

* * *

><p>After I shower and brush that annoying taste of sleep out of my mouth, I walk outside to get some fresh air. Everything is just so confusing to me, that I can't even acknowledge the most simplest of things like random people waving at me, or my "sisters" coming up to me and start talking to me about how someone named "Percabeth" is so cute. I just nod and pretend I know what they are saying and even add my own comments to make them think I get what they are saying like, "yeah", and "totally". But the only thing I<em> really<em> want to say is, "Whhaaaaatttt?!"

Finally, after my "sisters" leave me, I start blindly walking around, not really caring where my feet take me because really, I'll have no idea where I'm gonna end up. But I do end up in a place called the "Sword Fighting Arena", as Chiron called it, and I can already see Jason there ripping off a dummy's head in the corner. I decide to head there because I really have nothing to do and also because Jason notices me and waves me over.

Even if I barely know Jason, I can tell that something was bothering him. He just looked so... lost. His face was always so stony and I haven't seen him smile since I lost my memories. He's had a rough past, I could tell, and I don't think I've met someone that's so quiet. But I know that's not a fair judgement, considering I don't really remember _meeting _anybody.

After a long, uncomfortable silence, I decide to break it, "So... who's Percabeth?"

...

What? I couldn't think of anything!

He laughed, and even though I didn't meant it as a joke, it was the first time I ever actually heard him laugh so I let it go unquestioned. After a while, he let my question go unanswered and asked his own question in a much quieter tone, "So... how's everything going?"

I winced. I knew the answer to that one, but I didn't really want to say it. But I could tell he didn't really need me to answer that question because he let it go. But I answered it anyways even though I really didn't want to. I felt that I needed to get it out. At least once.

"Not good. I mean, it's not everyday you lose your memories like that. I feel like I'm missing out on something important, but I have no idea what... I feel like someone took my brain out of my head, rattled all of my memories out, and put it back in, leaving me with almost nothing. Do you know what I'm saying?" I asked, even though I knew he didn't.

Turns out I was wrong. Again. "Yeah. I do," he answered. Then he turned, looking out in the horizon, with a distant look in his eyes. He didn't really elaborate on that, but I didn't ask him about it. "But don't think of them necessarily as _lost_ memories, think of it as... hidden." Then he glanced back at me and saw my confused face and smiled. "It helps," he added as if that explained everything.

"Hidden memories." I repeated, watching the kids in the Ares cabin getting challenged by some kids in the Apollo cabin to play some basketball. Then, I turned my head and saw some Hermes kids, twins, playing a prank on some of the Demeter kids and laugh as the Demeter kids storm out of their cabin, yelling (what I assumed to be a Greek curse) and started to sprint after them. No matter how weird this crazy life might seem, I can't imagine myself not liking it, no matter how confusing it can get. And maybe... at the right time... I'll understand these strange people they call my family.

And is it so strange that I don't find it strange at all?

I turned my head back to Jason, who was now watching me with a sad expression on his face. I didn't get why that was, or how long he was watching me, but I decided to not worry about that right now. He started to give me a small smile to hide his previous expression (even though it's not completely gone), and he raised his eyebrows at me as if wanting to know what I was going to say about his stupid little comment.

The next thing I did say, surprised even me.

"Yeah, that could work."

* * *

><p><strong>...And there you have the title :)<strong>

** So the next chapter will probably be coming next weekend and... be sure to review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions about what I should do in the next chapter, well you can let me know.**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	3. Stingers and People

**Anyways, so now that we know about Piper and her cluelessness, let's start some action, shall we? This is her first battle since she "lost" her memories, so she doesn't really remember much fighting technics. Except charmspeak, of course.**

**Also, a shout-out to _jupiter123_ for giving me an idea for what to do with this chapter and the next one. (Thanks a bunch!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

><p>After a week later, I was starting to get the hang of my problem. I decided that it would not be good to hide away from them, or else people would start to question, instead I decided to start getting to know others for a while just to see if I remember anything.<p>

No such luck.

It turns out, Khione's followers had _really_ good aim because I still don't remember anything. _Nothing_. But that didn't mean I stopped trying. I tried talking to the rest of "the Seven", but I didn't get too far. But I can see why I was their friends in the first place. I mean, sure, they're really weird, but I am too so it all works out. I wasn't sure if I was just imagining it, but I could have _sworn_ I saw Percy create this mini hurricane around him, but I guess that would make sense since he_ is_ the son of Poseidon.

I also tried talking to my bunkmates in Cabin 10. Turns out that bitchy girl that woke me up the other day, was sadly my sister and her name is Drew. But not all of them were that bad though. I talked to Lacy and Mitchel, and they seemed pretty cool, even if it is what you would expect from the Aphrodite Cabin. But I still made sure to keep my space. I'll admit, there was sometimes when my bunkmates started to suspect me, but thank the gods Chiron told me about my gift of charmspeaking. I still remember Chiron's words. _Don't trust anybody._ And that was sort of hard to do. Because I couldn't picture Lacy or Mitchel not worth trusting.

But I have to stop trusting people I still barely even know.

Anyways, things were going... okay until the "monsters", as Leo called it, showed up. And I barely know who _I_ even am, let alone how to fight. Annabeth told me what my weapon was and she even helped me practice the last couple of days with her.

But what's a couple of days compared to an _immortal_ monster?

Trying to remember anything useful Annabeth taught me, I walked straight into battle. I barely had time to look for my enemy before one swung something at me. A tail.

It was a freaking 20 feet long scorpion.

I remembered Annabeth teaching me about those the day before yesterday, but I never thought it could be so big. _"Pit_ _Scorpion_" she called it. She told me a boy named Luke Castellan threatened Percy with one at the end of Percy's first quest to find Zeus's masterbolt.

But she told me it was the size of a human's _hand_.

This was _not_ the size of a human's hand.

"I thought you guys trained these!" I yelled to Frank, who had somehow turned into a lion and leaped on one of the scorpions a few yards away from mine. It was no good because the scorpion saw Frank and lazily smacked him to the side, as if Frank were nothing but an annoying mosquito.

"We do, but these aren't ours. You can tell by the collar they are wearing," Hazel replied, who quickly ducked and swung her sword deep inside the scorpion, leaving a long, gory, gash.

"But there is no collar!" I exclaimed, ducking once more to dodge the scorpion's large pincers.

"Exactly!" She replied.

We had finally gotten rid of a few of them, but more were coming in. We were so desperate, that I actually thought about climbing the scorpion's back, just to get a good hit in its head. But I knew that wouldn't work because the tail would hit me before I could even reach its back.

"Piper, tell it to do something!" Percy yelled while extinguishing another scorpion. But before he could even catch his breath, another one took its place.

I knew I could charmspeak since Chiron reminded me I could, but I didn't think the scorpion knew English or French. And I reminded Percy that.

"Well, then say it in Greek!" He replied after a while. I could tell everyone was starting to get exhausted, and I could see everyone taking slower steps by the second. It was just a matter of minutes before the scorpions won.

Even though I thought it probably wouldn't help much, I decided to at least _try _charmspeaking. I imagined my voice being transferred through the earth and back again. I tried to think of the most hatred thing I could towards the scorpions. They might even be a follower of Khione. I wasn't going to let her have the pleasure of doing something so cruel to anyone ever again. So I tried to put the most pleasant smile I could manage, despite the sweat and dirt that's probably caked all over my face from ducking so much, and said in Greek (and I have no idea how), "_Do you really want to hurt us?"_

I was scared for a moment that it wouldn't work since everything went quiet all of a sudden. So, I added another part and quickly composed myself so my smile wouldn't waver. _"Us children are not worth your time. Look at us, we can barely lift up a sword, let alone battle you. What will you accomplish if we all die?"_

Now I had all of the scorpions attention. I knew every single word I say will count a lot, and I can't stutter, or mumble for who knows what will happen? I tried my best to hide my nervousness (for I am not comfortable with the attention I'm now getting) and judging from the looks of the scorpions, I have succeeded.

Ever so slowly, I start to walk up to the scorpions, and the rest of the camp seems to get what I am doing because they follow me. But the attention the scorpions give me, never wavers. Just in case, I added, "_Whoever sent you here, must not think you are strong enough to handle a reasonable_ _job, and decided to leave you here with us, because they don't think you can handle_ _it." _I say the last part slowly, so my charmspeak will buy us some more time. And it was just enough because the campers (along with me) have now reached the scorpions' pressure points and the scorpions don't even notice that our weapons are raised towards them. I nod at Percy to say the next part and pray that he understands what I'm trying to do, and that if he does understand, the campers will know what to do next. And he does.

"Now!" He screams. And it is amazing what Percy can do to influence the rest of the camp, because every _single_ one of them does exactly what they needed to do. We all thrust our weapons deep into the hide of the scorpions, and every single one of them disappeared into golden dust.

But of course, luck is never on my side.

I still managed to sink Katoptris in the back, but before I could take out my dagger, the scorpion stuck it's pincers in my back. It probably would've been a lot worse if someone hadn't cut the tail off. I couldn't turn around to see who it was, because my eyes started getting really heavy, and sleeping seemed like one of the best options.

So I did.

* * *

><p>"How long has she been unconscious?"<p>

"About three hours."

"It could have been a lot worse if Reyna hadn't been there beside her to cut off that tail."

"Yeah, but it is still pretty severe."

"It's all my fault!"

"No it's not."

"Yeah, it is! I saw the pincer aiming towards Piper! I didn't even warn her in time!"

"But you couldn't have done anything. You were busy handling your own monster."

"Guys, shut up, you know she hates to be waken up! Remember what happened last time, Leo?"

"...eeee... yeah... I don't want a repeat of _that_."

* * *

><p>"I think I just saw her move!"<p>

"Not this again, Seaweed Brain."

"No, I'm being serious!"

...

"See, there she moves again!"

...

I slowly opened my eyes to see myself back in Chiron's office, and turn my head to see the same people I saw in Chiron's office as last time, minus Thalia who I assumed to be back at the Hunt, considering I didn't see her for a while.

But there is one extra girl.

She has long black hair that is pulled back in a single braid, with dark obsidian eyes. Her posture and the way her head is perfectly stable, demands authority. She is wearing a purple shirt with a Roman toga that covers it. On her arm, there is a tattoo, that I notice Jason also has, but instead of twelve lines, there was only four. And instead of an eagle, there was a different symbol. One I did not recognize. _Roman. _Standing to the right side of her, were two metal dogs that look at me with hostility, though I have no idea why.

"Piper, are you alright?" Jason asks me, while helping me up. I gently push his arms away from me, not because I don't appreciate the gesture, but because I generally don't like it when people touch me like that. The girl raises her eyebrows at me, clearly not expecting me to do that. And again I'm clueless as to why.

It is a while before someone talks. And surprisingly, it's the girl that breaks the silence. "Piper, what's happened?"

I didn't know how to answer that one. I mean it was pretty obvious. I just got stabbed by a scorpion, girl! What did you think happened? I had a feeling that I didn't get along with this girl either, but it was pretty obvious that she was nothing like Drew.

"Ummm..." I said, not getting where this was going.

"I'm not talking about the scorpion," she replied quickly with a hint of impatience, her dogs growling at me to say something.

Oh.

I glance around. Anyone. Except for the girl. And my eyes meet Jason's blue ones. He notices and looks at Chiron, then back to me. He nods his head once, barely noticeable, as if to say, _you can trust her.__  
><em>

And... there's something in me that actually does, even though her glares creep me out. And the whole thing comes spilling out. And after that, it felt good. It felt _good _to finally explain what was happening. And after I was finally done speaking, the girl did the first friendly thing I've seen her do since she got here.

She smiled. But as quickly as it came, it vanished, as if she remembered something I did that made her smile vanish. Do I always have that affect on people?

Before I could even_ think_ about what I possibly could have done to make her so saddened, she walked up to me in a confident manner and placed her hand out in front of her. Her smile reappeared, though this time, it seemed _real_.

"My name is Reyna. Daughter of Bellona. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, now we have Reyna in the picture! For right now, only expect friendship, no rivalry, since they are sort of "starting out fresh."<strong>** Next chapter, expect some training, and a_ little_ bit of gossip. ****So, you can leave suggestions if you want something in the future chapters. Review, please!**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	4. Hopeless Sword Fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

><p>"You've got to put more effort into your swings!" Hazel told me, while I swung my sword (that I supposedly retrieved from Zethes, one of Khione's brothers) towards the practice dummy. I frowned when the dummy remained stable for the eighth time that day. And yes, I<em> had<em> been counting.

And to top it all off, the sting from the _Pit Scorpion _still ached on my back. Sometimes at night, I could see the yellow pus still oozing out of the wound. But I know I shouldn't be complaining. Even though we got out of the battle alive, some of the campers had worse situations than I did.

"I'm trying, but the stupid dummy refuses to budge!" I replied, while kicking the dummy in frustration.

Even though I'm having a hard time at this, I feel more bad for Hazel than I do for myself. She told me this is the second time she's been teaching me this move (first time being before I lost my memories), and I gotta say, I suck. Real bad.

"Maybe you shouldn't be placing your feet like that." Reyna said, while glancing down at my feet. My feet were only a foot away from each other, and now that she points it out, I notice how uncomfortable it is to swing the sword like that. So I spread them a little farther apart from each other, and I try swinging again.

That wasn't the case at all.

"I'm hopeless!" I concluded, while throwing my hands in the air with frustration.

"No, you just need more practice. And plus, you've been doing good in all those other moves I taught you. You'll get it eventually." Hazel added, with a small encouraging smile on her face.

"I've been practicing for over a week now, and I'm getting nowhere with this move!" I said, while finally sitting down from about two hours of standing up.

"Maybe, you just weren't meant to fight." Reyna said, while glancing at the perfectly still dummy.

...

Ouch.

...

Hazel glared at Reyna, her eyes saying something like, _What the fuck are you saying, lady?_

Then Reyna, who just noticed, opened her eyes wide in realization of what she said and quickly explained, "No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean maybe you weren't meant to fight with a _sword. _I saw you fight with your dagger against those _Pit Scorpion_ last week, and you did well with that."

"But I didn't even know what I was doing! And, I'm pretty sure a _dagger _won't help me kill the Goddess of _Snow_!" I protested.

"It helped you kill her the first time." Hazel pointed out, now agreeing with Reyna, "Maybe it'll do so again."

"Okay... so can you teach me how to use my dagger?" I asked, now feeling defeated.

Hazel frowned. "Sorry, but I have bad experience with daggers. Maybe you should ask help from Annabeth."

"Okay."

I started getting up to go visit Annabeth, but I got stopped by Reyna.

"Not now. I can see the wound starting to open up again, and I think you need to rest for a little while."

She didn't need to tell me twice.

* * *

><p>Even though I was exhausted, sleep refused to come to me. It seems to me that sometimes when I don't want sleep to come, it overwhelms me anyways, and refuses to come to me when I feel like I really need it. Right now is definitely one of those times.<p>

Now that I conclude trying to sleep is useless right now, I got out of bed to go talk to Annabeth. I knock on the door of Athena's cabin, and wait for someone to get the door. Instead of Annabeth, her brother Malcolm answered it. I opened my mouth to ask for Annabeth, but he seemed to already know what I was going to say because he cuts me off.

"Annabeth, Piper is here!" He calls out to the cabin. O-kay then...

"Yeah, tell her I'm coming in 10 minutes. I'll meet her at the Sword Fighting Arena." I heard Annabeth's reply. It turns out Hazel and Reyna already told her about the training I desperately needed.

Malcolm turned to me and said, "She said to meet her-"

"Yeah, I heard her." I cut him off as nicely as possible despite my irritable mood. Malcolm shrugged helplessly, waved goodbye, and shut the door.

When I turned to exit, I saw myself face-to-face with one of the Hermes' twins, one of the few campers who I learned to know the name of recently. Travis Stoll. "Hey, Piper."

"Hey."

"You wanna help me prank Katie?" Katie? Who was that again?

"Katie?"

"Yeah..." Travis noticed my confused face, and raised an eyebrow. "You know, the promise you made last year, before you left on the _Argo II_?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"You said you would help me prank Katie so I could win her heart, even though you told me it would be 'completely useless and utterly pointless'" He reminded, using air-quotes.

"Umm, yeah." I said, starting to get really uncomfortable.

_Don't trust anybody, _Chiron's voice echoes in my head.

"You seriously don't remember that? We were pranking her for like 4 months straight!" He said, really starting to get confused now.

"She's really tired, Travis, remember? She got stabbed in the back by a _Pit Scorpion._" A new voice said. We turned around to see who it was, and I was sort of surprised to see Leo there.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Well, see you around." Travis said starting to walk away with his head down, looking disappointed.

Ugh. These people are growing on me fast.

"Wait, Travis."

"Yeah?" He turned around looking a little hopeful.

"Maybe later I'll help you prank Katie. Even if it is very stupid." I said with an apologizing smile.

Travis's eyes brightened up. "Okay. Thanks Piper!" Then he ran away back to his cabin, to do who-knows-what.

As soon as he left, I turned to Leo and let out a long sigh of relief that I hadn't noticed I had been holding in. "Thanks, Leo!"

Leo smiled and patted me on the back, and (much to my annoyance) he replied with a smirk, "No problem, Beauty Queen."

* * *

><p>As I walked towards the arena, I noticed Reyna already there standing off in the corner somewhere, her eyes glazed over, confirming she's deep in thought. I walk towards her, and she greets me with a friendly smile then turns her attention back towards the practice dummies. It is then that I notice Jason and Frank sparring with each other on the other side of the room. That brings a question in my mind that I've been meaning to ask for a while, so I do.<p>

"So... what's going on between you and Jason?" I asked, while trying to suppress my growing smirk.

That got Reyna's attention. "What? Wa-Where did Jason come into this?" Reyna stuttered. I could see her blush threatening to appear on her cheeks, but she swallowed hard and her face hardened once more.

"Oh, don't give me that 'I don't know what the crap you're talking about' face! I see your constant stares in his direction. Don't think no one's noticed." I exclaimed, waggling my eyebrows, now starting to get why my mother is Aphrodite.

Instead of a flustered face I was sort of expecting to see, she gives me a sad one. "Yeah, well. It wouldn't work out anyways."

I frowned. How would it not "work out"? Reyna's amazing, even though her glares can freak people out. She's beautiful, powerful, nice, and a very good person in general.

And Jason... he's decent enough. Well... more than decent actually, but I'm not dumb enough to say _that_ out loud. During the past weeks or so, he's been sort of... flustered around me. He would sometimes talk to me, make a stupid joke or something, but then he would end it and always break his eye contact with me. It was weird... and sort of cute. But I chided myself for thinking like that. There's just too much going on right now, and I really shouldn't be thinking about... that.

"Why would it not work out?"

She didn't answer for a while, and I thought she never would, but she did. "He's interested in someone else."

Oh. There was this new feeling stirring violently in my chest, but it dissipated as quickly as it came when Reyna uttered those words out.

"Really? Who?"

But that question never got answered because Annabeth finally arrived.

"Tell me later, okay?" I asked Reyna. And even though it came out as a question, I secretly meant for it to be a statement. A demand. And I have no idea _why._

She nodded but I heard her mutter, "if I can manage to." Then she glanced one more time in Jason and Frank's direction, then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeep! Don't you love how Piper's so clueless when it comes to her own love? And can I just say, 'Damn you, Annabeth for freaking ruining the moment!' (Even though it is partly my fault as well.) Sorry this chapter was so small by the way... I hope the next one will make it up...<strong>

**Next chapter, prepare for a small sparring scene with Piper against Annabeth. And _maybe, _a JASPER moment? I don't know, it depends on what you guys want. I was sooo excited about writing the last part to this chapter, and I'm happy about how it came out... was it alright? I also recently made another fanfiction focusing on JASPER, and I'm going to be updating that one tomorrow and then it will normally be updating every Sunday. But this one is still going to be updating ever Saturday... so yeah...**

**It would be nice if you review, please!**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	5. Expecting and Not Expecting

**In this chapter, I _did_ say there was going to be a sparring match between Piper and Annabeth and I wasn't lying. Even if it is sort of short. But I think the last part of this chapter will make it up to you (my fellow JASPER fans)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

><p>"Swing at me again Piper. You're doing good, but you need to concentrate on your swings. You know the method, you just need to attack it." Annabeth told me. I swung my dagger again, and this time, I think I actually made some progress. But then Annabeth caught my dagger in midair (with her dagger) and she twisted it until Katoptris was not in my hands anymore.<p>

"Swing again." She told me. I did it, but the same thing happened.

"Again." I went a little faster than before, but not fast enough. Never fast enough.

"Gah, I just can't do it!" I said, maybe a little dramatically.

"Yes, you can. Actually, I think the only problem you have is that you don't really believe in yourself." She told me, her eyes narrowing in conclusion. "You're lacking confidence. Swing again."

"No. It's pointless."

"Piper, you're the one who told me to teach you. I'm only doing what you said. Come on, swing again."

I swung again, but maybe she was right. I feel like every single time I'm going slower. Losing hope in myself in every single swing. And right now, I did exactly that.

Annabeth waited patiently for me to catch my breath, and after I was done, I told her that I just wasn't ready.

Annabeth didn't take that for an answer. Before I could even think about setting down Katoptris, she swung at me. As an instinct, I ducked and rolled out of the way. While I was ducked under her, I hit my dagger on the side of Annabeth's foot which made her lose balance.

Where did that come from?

Before I could get the confusion out of my head, Annabeth quickly regained balance and swung at me again. This time, _I _stopped her dagger in midair and twisted it. Her dagger flew swiftly across the arena, a few yards away.

"See, you can do it."

"Well yeah, because I wasn't expecting it."

"Well don't expect it then."

Then she swung her dagger at me again (which I hadn't noticed she retrieved). I ducked, but Annabeth was too fast. The dagger left behind a long cut on the side of my arm. I swung at her and she again, knocked it out of my hand. I kicked her to buy time so I could retrieve my dagger and when I was about to grasp it, Annabeth's foot stopped me on the ground.

"It's okay, you can try again." She told me, clearly already accepting victory.

Who said I was going to try _again_ for me to win?

When she started to take her foot off of me, I grabbed Katoptris and used the hilt of the sword to jab her behind the knee to make her lose balance. This time it was me who held the knife below her chin to stop her from getting up. Her confused face turned into a proud smile.

Things were silent for a while. Then a bunch of cheers erupted. I looked around at the crowd (which I hadn't even noticed had been around us) and spotted the rest of the Seven. They all had big smiles on their faces and Hazel mouthed the words, _I told you so. _I felt a smile of my own appear then turned to Annabeth and let her stand up.

"Well I wasn't expecting_ that_." She said, while rubbing her shoulder.

I looked back at her and replied with a smirk, "Well don't expect it then."

* * *

><p>When I walked back to Cabin 10 to wash up and prepare for dinner, I already notice Drew and her gang there. I head to the bathroom but before I could make it there, Drew calls me back. "Hon, if you know what's best for you, you'll tell us why you're acting so weird."<p>

Uh, oh. I had a feeling this conversation would come up eventually. I didn't think it would come up this soon. "Acting weird? How?" I said in the most nonchalant way I could come up with. Like I wasn't freaking out right now.

"Oh, you know. When Mitchel came up to you the other day, he heard you talking to that Reyna girl about something to do with and I quote an 'ice block' and 'memories'" She smirked then added, "You didn't hit yourself _again _did you?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "No, Mitchel must have heard something wrong because I didn't say that at all." I could still see her getting suspicious so I added, "Maybe you should focus on _other_ things beside yourself before you make false assumptions." Then I turned around, heading back towards the bathroom before she could say anything else.

I glanced back at her quickly to see if she bought it and I'm guessing she did because she rolled her eyes in a way like, _Whatever._ But then muttered something that confused me so much, I think I may have just imagined it.

"I don't know what the hell that guy sees in you." Then she went back to talking to her cronies and filing her nails.

Huh?

* * *

><p>After dinner, I went to go walk out on the beach. Even though I beat Annabeth today, I wasn't so convinced I could beat Khione again. My triumph slowly started to fade when I realized that I would have to meet Khione eventually. And since I found out I killed her, I knew she would do everything she could in order to stop me. As I was walking I hadn't even realized I bumped into somebody.<p>

"Oops, sorry." I said without looking up.

"Piper? What are you doing here?" A male voice said. I looked up to see who it was, and I surprisingly saw that it was Jason.

"Umm, I just needed fresh air. What are you doing here?" I asked him with a hint of suspicion.

"Same." He replied. He was staring at me for a while before he quickly looked away once more towards the ocean. What was wrong? First him, then Reyna? Those two were a lot alike, even though Reyna protested it a lot. I still don't get why Reyna did that. It's like she's trying to _convince _me that Jason doesn't like her and that she doesn't like him, even though her flushed face told otherwise.

I sighed when Jason finally looked at me again. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

He snorted. "Yeah, right. When you're a demigod, there's always _something_ wrong."

"Well, there's not, alright?" I exclaimed, now getting really frustrated. Why does he care anyways? Why is _he _the only one who seems to_ care_ at all?

Why do _I_ care so much?

Jason went quiet all of a sudden, and I start to think of a way to take it back. I_ have_ been acting really rude to him lately, and all he's been doing is showing concern for me. Before I could say anything, he mumbled, "Nevermind, forget I said that; it was a stupid question."

I raised an eyebrow at him. How can he not be mad at me? If I was him, I'd probably be yelling at myself, saying how fucking stupid I've been being lately. How was I even his friend? "No, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just that everything has been so annoying lately and I feel so pressured to do what's right. I'm not even good enough. I can't use a sword right and I'm horrible at-" I stop as he starts to burst out laughing.

"What?" I said, my cheeks starting to flush with embarrassment and anger. Was he making fun of me?

"No, it's not like that. You did _really _well fighting Annabeth today. And she's right; the only thing you have trouble with is having faith in yourself." He said, now turning his body that was once facing towards the ocean, is now facing me. "Piper McLean, you really don't know what you're capable of, do you? Before I met you, I never thought of love as a power. What you did about a year ago on the _Argo II _when you defeated Khione the first time proved me_ damn_ wrong. And I know you can do it again."

...

That was the most words I've heard him say since I met him. Something struck me. This guy actually cares. I know the rest of the Seven knows what I'm going through and they also care too... but this guy is different. The way he acts around me is different. And this _feeling _I'm getting, that's running through my brain all the way down to the tips of my toes, is something that I don't think I've ever felt before. At least not in a while. And he's right. I remember Festus waking up when I told him to. And I remember going up to Khione, threatening her to not touch my friends. I remember sending my dagger straight into her chest and her disrupting into a cloud of snowflakes. I even remember Zethes and Cal and how I was so thankful when, Zethes especially, died. I remember. Well, at least only_ that_ part of my memories. And I told him that.

At first he was shocked, but it quickly broke out into a smile. Damn. I hadn't noticed how beautiful his smile looked in the starlight. Or how startling blue his eyes looked as he gazed into mine. Or how adorable his scar looked as it was pulled back into a crescent. Or how- no. This wasn't right. I quickly shake my head. This is not right.

But why does it feel right?

Like looking into his eyes feels right? Like me being_ near _him feels right?

Some sort of flash hits me. All I remember is it being windy, my hair flying in my face, and Jason's arms tight around my waist. Why was I like a hundred feet above the ground? And why was my heart thumping so loud? I remember shrieking a lot during that time too, and Jason clueless when I asked him how he could make us fly. Was it just me, or was his heart thumping hard as well?

_Stop it, McLean. Just stop it. Right now is not the time._

But then he leans in. And I know I should probably do something, but my body refuses to move. My hands refuse to move. _I_ refuse to move.

But someone always likes to move, because the next thing you know Leo is calling us to come go meet Chiron because he wants to tell us something, and I try to put on a smile to act like I'm not disappointed. And I'm not... right?

I sigh and start to walk away from him, but he pulls me back and kisses me on the cheek, _slowly, _and he tells me things are going to be alright._  
><em>

A week ago, I would've pushed him away in disgust. A week ago, I would've slapped him so hard, the entire camp would've heard. _A week ago_, I wouldn't have been feeling so giddy like I strangely do now. But it's_ not_ a week ago. And I'm shocked so I don't do anything. And neither does he. We just simply walk away and pretend nothing has happened. Pretending that the kiss he gave me does not _still_ burn brightly on my cheek, and I am not scared to death of what I might possibly be feeling right now.

But pretending is never useful.

* * *

><p><strong>It's so fluffy I think I'm gonna die! (Despicable Me reference) My heart was literally pounding as I wrote this chapter. And I'm still getting shivers just from thinking about it. I hope you guys thought it was okay. I know this was probably going a little too far, but I hadn't really wrote any JASPER moments in a while and I felt that I really had to or else I just might have exploded.<strong>

**So, the next chapter is going to get all serious now and we're going to hear more about Khione's revenge. I'm soooo excited because I have almost the rest of the story planned out, now that I know where this is all leading to. But feel free to leave any suggestions in the review or PM me. And also, you can see Piper slowly starting to get her memories back... eeeeeppppp! I'm excited if I haven't made myself clear enough already.**

**A review or two would be nice ;)**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	6. Planning and Surprises

**Just in case if you are confused, this chapter happens a week AFTER Jason kissed Piper on the cheek... just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson at all.**

* * *

><p>"So... Khione's on her way here?" I asked with confusion. This is like the tenth time I'm asking this, and I can see Chiron starting to get annoyed but trying hard not to show it. During the past week, ever since I talked to Jason, my memories have been coming back slowly, bit by bit piece by piece. And instead of making me understand, it makes it more confusing. I remember the time when Festus broke down and Jason, Leo, and I were falling from the sky. I remember the Cyclops tying us up and Leo did some weird fire thing with his hands and somehow saved us. I remember us building the<em> Argo II <em>and going to Camp Jupiter... meeting Reyna... that part was a little confusing as well. I remember a lot of stuff now... but I don't feel like I do. I'm somehow even more confused than when I first started out.

"Yes, Piper."

"Oh... How much time do we have?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. My suspicions were right before. We have a spy in this camp."

I already knew this, but the way Chiron said it just made the news so much worse. I already had a list of suspicions in my head. It could be so many people... maybe people are even pretending to be my friend. It would make sense. A family that has been so nice to me since I "met" them is bound to be suspicious. It might even be Drew...

"Are you sure about that, Chiron? I have been here for almost all my life, and I don't think anyone has ever-" Annabeth said questioningly but was cut off by Chiron.

"May I remind you of Luke Castellan?"

Annabeth eyes all of a sudden went wide, and I was about to tell Chiron to back off even though I barely knew Luke, but Chiron's eyes were holding the same amount of pain Annabeth's were. Possibly even more. So I decided to shut up.

Then Chiron turned to me. "This is a letter from your father. I didn't want to give it to you before because I was afraid you weren't ready. Now I see you were _more_ than ready. I'm sorry from keeping it from you." He handed me a small envelope, tightly sealed meaning no one has opened it yet, and I was glad for that. Actually, I wasn't sure if I was ready. I didn't know my dad so I figured this was going to be awkward, even if it was a letter. I remembered that my dad didn't know that I forgot everything so possibly what he might be telling me, is something about my _real _life. Like, before I came here.

"Well... we should be preparing for battle now, shouldn't we?" Jason asked. This was the first time I heard him talk or say anything since... then. What happened about a week ago. That just made me more confused. He shouldn't really care about something as silly as that, right?

_You don't find it silly, so why are you blaming it on others about what you feel? _A nasty voice said in the back of my head. I quickly shook my head and went back into reality.

"Yeah... we should." Chiron said with a thoughtful look and turned away, obviously meaning that we should go. "She's not coming until three days. But for now I suggest you get some sleep."

"How do you know when she's coming?" I asked, and everything went silent.

"I saw her." Chiron said quietly. And I didn't even want to _know _how considering the dreams demigods can get sometimes.

And with that, everyone left.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Piper,<em>

_I want you to know that everything is fine, and Mellie is treating me perfectly fine as well. You should not worry at all. Mellie told me that something happened to me on that day you hired Mellie and fired Jane. Something that you know of. I'm not asking you to tell me; I know you will when the time is right. I just want to say sorry for not being the father I know you've always wanted. It just pains me to see my only daughter all grown up, all independent. I really wish I knew what is going on and what exactly is happening. I just hope you are okay and you are looking after yourself. Once you come back to California to visit me, I'll be waiting to apologize properly. I love you, Pipes, don't ever forget that._

_Love,_

_Dad_

After reading it over and over again, I closed the letter and tucked it under my pillow. I don't remember my dad at all, but I feel heartbroken every second after reading it. I wish I knew what he was talking about, though I had a feeling I did. It seems to me that I did something to him before. He probably lost his memories about that event as well. Good to know I'm not the only one that's clueless. I know Percy told me that him and Jason lost their memories before (a different reason, of course) but it seems... different coming from my dad, who seems so close to me. That just makes me feel more guilty and more clueless. I breathe out a sigh and try to fall asleep, knowing it will be pointless after all that I've just done. Am I really that reckless as everyone pictures me to be?

* * *

><p>"Okay, we need to start some planning and I think I have an outline of what to do." Annabeth said, starting to roll out a long sheet of paper. I meet Jason's eyes, and I know just from one glance that we're thinking the same exact thing. <em>Really? Right now? At 2 in the morning?<em>

This girl just can't get a break. No matter how this girl is amazing (and she really is, I'm not sarcastic about that), I think the only person who finds her blabbering talk endearing, is Percy. And even he is starting to snooze off.

"Has anybody seen Reyna?" Frank asked with his arm lazily around Hazel. Everyone looked at one another in bewilderment, just now realizing that they were missing one person.

"Nope. She's probably at Camp Jupiter or something; she normally makes random visits here and there. It's nothing really new." Jason replied, shrugging it off.

Percy was just about to drop his head from exhaustion when Annabeth whacked him upside the head. "Wake up, will you?" Percy just shook his head and smirked tiredly.

"I'm awake."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Then (to everyone's annoyance) went back to describing the paper. Once it was obvious to Annabeth that no one was paying attention, she finally cut to the chase. "We need to break off in groups for this. Chiron told us that Khione is going to attack in three days, two days now by the way, but we have to be there before she is."

"But aren't we already" Leo said gesturing around the room, "'_there'_?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes again, as if trying to explain something to a six-year old, which comparing to her and us, she probably was. "Anyways," Annabeth continued completely ignoring Leo, "We need to divide into groups."

That got everyone's attention.

She seemed to have everything already planned out because she's already starting to point to every single one of us, telling us what to do and who we're paired up with. "Percy will be with me, fighting these monsters that Chiron told me about yesterday," she said pointing to the east part of New York (most likely because Percy can control the sea). Percy slightly nodded, seeming for the first time since I met him, serious. "Hazel, Frank, and Leo since Hazel can manipulate the mist and Frank can shape-shift and Leo knows how to build things, they'll be here, fighting in the east portion of New York since that's where you'll probably need it the most." Annabeth didn't elaborate on that, but no one dared question her judgement. "And finally Jason, you'll be with Piper." Then she winced as she said the last part, even though she didn't have to. I had a feeling I knew what I had to do, even without her having to say it out loud. "You're going to be fighting Khione and her most respected followers, considering Piper, you don't really have a choice."

I nodded while still looking at the ground, finding some new interest in the floor rather than the conversation. I swallowed hard, trying not to faint again and almost barely managing to not. "Okay, well let's be getting on our way then. They could be here soon."

* * *

><p>As we walked out of the camp, we all looked at each other in grief, as if feeling that things were going to be different by the time they came back. Annabeth hugged me, something that was so unlike her, and I've come to realize she only hugs when she feels happy (like when she hugged me when she realized I was "okay" after being hit by that ice block). So I let her hug me. She whispered in my ear, "when we get back, it is a good chance something's going to change. And I want you to remember who you are when it does." Then she pulled away. <em>Remember who I am? Sorry buddy, but I'm having a little trouble with that...<em>

Then we all went separate ways.

It was quiet for a while before Jason finally said something, "It's going to be okay, you know. I have faith in you. I always have. If anyone can defeat her, and may I remind you you already _did, _it's you."

I rolled my eyes, not believing him and asked, "How is she even alive anyways? If I really killed her, then how would she be coming back?"

Jason went silent for a while before answering, "you killed her before the Doors of Death were fully closed. Maybe she got back somehow like that."

I nodded; that made sense. Now that the Doors of Death are finally closed, I might be able to kill her forever. Another flash hit me. It seemed to be one of the more earlier memories of mine because Jason, Leo, and I looked a lot younger. We were sitting in a bus with a lot of kids around our age. I remembered Leo constantly making jokes in one of the back seats and Jason and I talking.

**(A/N: The next part, only the italics, belong to the Lost Hero only from Rick Riordan. I do not own this part at all. Just the POV is a little different for the sake of the story.)**

_"Guys, seriously," Jason pleaded. "What am I doing here? Where are we going?"_

_I knitted my eyebrows. "Jason, are you joking?"_

_"No! I have no idea-"_

_"Aw, yeah, he's joking," Leo said. "He's trying to get me back for that shaving cream on the Jell-O thing, aren't you?"_

_Jason stared at him blankly._

_"No, I think he's serious." I tried to take his hand again, but he pulled it away._

_"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't- I can't-"_

I was interrupted when Jason started shaking me. It was then that I realized that I was on the ground, shaking and sweating hard. "Pipes," Jason said, "Piper, what's going on?"

"What's going on? Why were you holding my hand like that? Why did I think you were my-" I got cut off by a knife hurling my way, which narrowly missed me by a few inches in a nearby tree trunk.

"Piper, we got to move _now_!" Jason said while hauling me up to my feet. "Piper-" Another knife. This one hit Jason near the stomach. It wasn't that direct, but Jason fell instantly. I felt a nausea wave hit through me as new memories hit me. And I almost blacked out again. But I knew I had to stay awake, at least for a while. But my body reacted before my brain did, although they were on the same side. Because the next thing I knew, I was screaming out (hopefully with charmspeak, but I was too shocked to focus), "Jason! Jason, you hear me? Wake-" I was stopped with a hand on my mouth. I started panicking. The memories were now _finally _starting to come back, and_ this_ had to happen?

I elbowed the person hard in the ribs and was surprised to hear a cry exclaim out of the person's mouth. A girl's voice. One that I learned to recognize very well from the past couple of weeks.

"Reyna?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuun. Yeah, so, cliffy, much? And don't kill me just yet for making Reyna bad! You have to read the <em>entire <em>thing first. And then you can kill me. Deal? Deal. I'd like to give a shout out to those who were sort of expecting this or were sort of suspicious of Reyna. I tried giving out subtle hints about Reyna, but I apologize if they were _too _subtle I just didn't want to give it away too badly.**

**So, yes, Piper remembers some things now (sort of about Jason, but she still can't really rap her head around it) but she still doesn't know some things. Next chapter... I bet you can already guess it. KHIONE DRAMA! Let's get this party _started. _Hehe...  
><strong>

**Reviews are awesome, by the way! This story is coming to an end soon... I don't know how many more chapters, but it's probably soon.**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	7. Come to see me off?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

><p>Blood. An interesting color it has. I don't think I've noticed just how rich the red was until I've seen enough of it on my body. Especially on my wrists.<p>

Here I am sitting next to a tree, wrists tied tightly around the trunk high above me. My only weapons are my knife (that's hanging on my belt and it's too far to reach), my charmspeak (but they put a gag in my mouth), and an almost dead Jason. This reminds me of the time when we were trapped by those Cyclops in that weird room, and Leo somehow managed to get us out. But Leo isn't with us right now.

It took a lot of straining for me to finally turn my ears towards Reyna and some other boy I don't remember the name of. "Did you do it?" The scrawny boy said.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "What does it look like? She's practically hugging the tree, isn't she?"

The boy raised his hands in surrender, "I was just saying, I mean... I'm not sure I trust your loyalty to this plan."

"Oh, because you're so good at proving your loyalty," she retorted back. The boy glared at her for a while before flipping her the bird.

Reyna, being the mature one she is, gave him another ice-cold glare before saying, "Get a fucking life, Octavian."

Octavian. So that's the stupid boy's name. A small voice in the back of my head reminds me of the memory of meeting the kid, but this memory didn't bring any sort of flash. Guess I never really considered him that important. I glanced back to my dagger then back at Jason. They still tied up Jason-even though he's somewhat unconscious- but they loosened the knots a lot more than mine. If only he was awake right now and then maybe we could have a chance at beating Khione's dang army. I kept fumbling with the suffocating rope but more blood began to draw out. _How much more blood do I have? _I thought, _it's really only a matter of time before I pass out again._

I stopped moving immediately when Octavian and Reyna were walking towards us. I started to speak before I realized that I _couldn't _speak. "Little girl. Next time you decide to walk across this area of the woods, you should probably be less obnoxious and more quiet." Oh, how I wanted to spit in his face.

I probably made a really disgusting face towards him because his face scrunched up to mock mine. Then his face went back to normal and started chuckling towards Jason, "Oh, look. It's your dear boyfriend. Superman can't save the day now, can he?"

Instead of paying attention to him, I looked to Reyna with a disbelieving look. Even if I couldn't say anything, I'm pretty sure my face said it all. _What happened to you? Jason trusted you! _I_ trusted you._

That stupid speech Chiron said about not trusting any of the campers... I can't believe it. Out of all people... even bitch-like Drew was innocent. But while Octavian was still talking to Jason, not paying attention to us all, something flashed across Reyna's face. As if telling me, _calm down. It's not what you think._

I rolled my eyes. I've had enough of this acting-shit drama. If Reyna really wanted to something to my face, say it out loud! Nothing could harm her now, now that we know her little secret. "Okay, that's enough, Octavian. We need to bring these two to Khione immediately. Stop fooling around and wasting time," she interrupted. Praetor Reyna was back.

With one more glare towards Jason and I, Octavian agreed and started reaching towards me to pull of the ropes. When he finally released the last one, he probably knew I was going to make a run for it because he reached for me and scooped me up. I cringed at my muffling scream in his ear (I was still wearing the gag due to my charmspeak) and my kicking him in places boys don't really want to be kicked. But he still carried on. He dropped me hastily into the back of what I assumed to be a small chariot, and he went back to retrieve Jason. That left me alone with Reyna who was in the front of the chariot. I still continued my muffled screaming when Reyna turned around, glared at me, and strangely put her index finger to her lips. "Shhh. We don't want people hearing you."

I wanted to scream, "Are you an idiot?! Have you completely forgotten that I'm clearly not on your side?! What the hell is going on?!" But since I couldn't, I continued screaming just to annoy her, and Reyna turned around, clearly defeated at making me shut up.

Some rational part of me told me to at least _try _to focus and in some way, this entire thing should be making sense right now... the way Reyna is acting... but I'm not rational. When Octavian came back carrying Jason, I felt a familiar _bonk _on my head, and (to my relief, considering I don't really want to believe this at the moment) went unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>A small ice sculpture (who I can tell used to be a girl, from her body) runs up to another, long-haired girl-no, a woman. She puts something in front of the woman before slowly backing away-presumably to give the woman some space. The woman grabbed the object in her hand and threw it across the room, and it lands a few inches away (considering the object happens to be a feather and you can't really "throw" a feather). "She's still alive? How can that be?" The woman said angrily.<em>

_"I-I don't know, madam," the little girl said hastily, "All I did was talk to that girl- Reyna I think was her name- and she handed me this. She said she had became unconscious later on. "_

_"This?!" The woman shrieked with her hand grabbing the object again. "This was all you could get me? I thought you said she had become _unconscious. _If she was so, it would have been easy to bring me her _body, _not some lousy _feather_!" She throwed the feather again in the air with frustration._

_"I-I'm ever s-so sorry, madam. I'll tell Reyna the news right away."_

_The woman put her hand up, and her face suddenly hardened. "No, no. I don't think that will be necessary. You and Reyna have done enough work for today." __The little girl looked up in some type of relief, and I could see a very exhausted, small smile forming on her face._

_"Th-thank you, madam, I-"_

_"Save it," she said, cutting her off. The little girl's smile was long gone. "Oh, you'll be thanking me soon enough. Trust me I'm only doing you and the rest of the world a favor." Before the girl could even realize what was happening, the woman's guards- who also happened to be made of ice- grabbed the girl and dragged her out of the room. The little girl left the room crying and screaming._

_The woman walked out of the room without a moment's hesitation. She muttered very quietly (I could hear her words _very _easily) and that was the thing that made the_ most_ sense out of the entire conversation. _

_"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself."_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a thud that I felt on my head roughly. <em>Where was I? <em>I most certainly was _not _in the Aphrodite cabin that night. I took a look around at the very small crowded space I was in. I looked to my right and found Jason's face just inches away from mine. I jumped back from surprise before I realized that he was still sleeping. Gods, was he in some type of coma or something? Is he _ever _going to wake up? Probably not. I was pretty sure that wherever Reyna and Octavian took us, they will make sure that Jason remains unconscious. At least, until given orders otherwise.

The door to the room creaked open a little and it was such a _relief _to see the sunlight again, despite our situation. That is, until I saw that it was Reyna who came in. I was about to scream- really scream this time because I realized my gag was off- but Reyna clamped my mouth shut. "Shut it, will you?"

I spit into her hand and she disgustingly wiped it off her jeans. I leaned back again and rolled my eyes. "What do _you _want? Haven't you already done enough?"

Reyna shook her head before replying, "You don't get it do you? I'm trying to save you!"

I looked at her with a blank expression on my face. Save me? She was trying to save me? By saving me, she was tying me up to a tree, gagging my mouth, and making me share a clamped space with Jason (although that part wasn't the worst out of all of them, but there is _no way _I would say it out loud). I blinked. Then I laughed. "You? Trying to save me?" i raised my wrists, which were still tied up with rope. "Yeah, you're doing one hell of a job with that."

"Oh, would you just let me explain?"

I raised my eyebrow, but I thought better than to continue (she was glaring again). I gestured for her to continue.

She breathed out. "Okay. I'm not really on Khione's side. At first I was because she was threatening me, but I know now that it's not fair to others. Especially you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Reyna winced. "It's nothing, really. It's more of a personal thing." I nodded my head (though I had no idea what she was talking about) and she continued. "But I couldn't just quit on her_ completely _because if I did she would suspect something, but I still couldn't bring myself to kill you even on her orders. So when you got stabbed by that _Pit Scorpion_, I took your feather from your hair and gave to this girl to give it to Khione. I thought when Khione saw it, she would let go of trying to kill you, but I guess she had other ideas. Maybe she wanted to see it for herself because the next thing I knew, she sent me with Octavian-him of all people, really-to bring you."

"Oh," I said, feeling a little confused. But the entire thing made sense, now that I think about it. The feather, the constant accusing of the woman-who is now blatantly obvious that it is Khione... I'm reminded of something that makes me sort of happy as another memory flash hits me. "So, are you like Professor Snape from Harry Potter or something?"

Reyna raised her eyebrows. "Snape?"

"Never mind. So are you gonna take me to my doom or what?"

"No. I'm not taking you to your doom. I'm giving you a warning. Khione... she's grown stronger than the first time she was alive. She's more known now. And when people are more known..."

"They have more followers. More puppets," I said. "But the rest of the Seven are taking care of some of them around New York."

"Yeah... but even the Seven are not enough."

"Well... get more people then. Send like an Iris Message out to the camps."

"Yeah. That could be arranged."

"Where's Octavian?"

Reyna smiled. One of those creepy, unsettling smiles that makes me feel queasy inside. Must be a daughter of War thing, right? "Oh... he shouldn't be bothering us for a while now." I nodded; really it was all I could do. "Let's go," she said while helping me up. Reyna silently loosened my ropes (but it was still rather tight), and I raised my eyebrows. "Trust me. You'll need it."

Reyna put a sack over my head, and we were on our way. The ride was uneventful, but I'm not surprised. Even though I know I should be thinking about the things that could happen right now and how to avoid them, I couldn't bring myself to actually focus. I smiled as I imagined Annabeth's face when she realized that I wasn't really bothering to focus on what was ahead at task. Then it went away when I realized how pointless it would be _to_ focus on what was ahead at task. Having to fight a goddess, all by myself, with no memories? Yeesh, I was dead for _sure. _The chariot_ creaked_ to a stop. All I remember was that there was a lot of jostling and a _lot_ of cursing, especially from me as I was being dragged to what I assumed to be Khione's domain, judging by the sudden decrease in temperature.

When the people who were done carrying me finally took off my sack, I took a look around. I saw a woman, some guards, but no Jason. "We took him to the dungeon for some... frosting. He is now the least of your worries," A guard said, noticing my expression. I risked a glance at Reyna and I begged her to tell me what was going on. All I got was a very small, barely noticeable nod towards the woman.

And with that I faced the woman in my nightmares, the one who I so happened to kill in her past life, and the one who happened to get me into this fucking memory situation in the first place. I actually could feel her glare coming from the doorway, even with the sack over my head. I didn't need to even _glance _at her to know who the woman was.

Khione herself has come to see me off.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done with that *wipes sweat off of forhead*! Okay I just wanted to get the drama part off my chest (although there will be <em>much <em>more next chapter, so stay tuned) and I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are much appreciated; they help me to become a better writer.**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	8. Khione Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all. This chapter may include some moments in the Percy Jackson books as well. Also a reference to Harry Potter in here.**

* * *

><p>"It's been a while, hasn't it? Since I've seen your face?" Khione smirked, "But... I've sensed something has happened in my absence." I remained quiet. I wasn't going to let her get me angry no matter what. No matter how much I really wanted to. "A little birdy told me that you weren't... acting yourself lately. Am I wrong?" A guard nudged me forward, and I stumbled a little closer to her. A pain shot through my back, vibrating down to my toes. Khione seemed to notice that and her smirk only grew wider. "Ah, yes. The<em> Pit Scorpion<em>'s venom. It's very dangerous you know. You could have been killed. It's a good thing I saved you from it."

This time I did speak, but not because I was angry. But because, no memories or not, I wasn't going to let Khione have the pleasure of thinking it was because of _her _the scorpion didn't really kill me. "You didn't do anything. Reyna is the one who saved me. Not you."

Khione's eyes glittered dangerously. "Yes. Very true." Then she turned to Reyna. "Why did you save her, Reyna?" A wave of terror ran through me. I clearly didn't think this true before I said it. Damn my big mouth.

Thank the Gods Reyna knew what to say. "It wouldn't be fair of me to kill her without your permission, Khione. And besides, I know it is only your job to do so. After all, you were the one who took her memories." Khione still glared at Reyna, but Reyna glared straight back, as if she didn't care what Khione would think after she had said that. "And the feather I had sent you, it was a reminder that she still is alive, and a warning for you to come prepared."

"Prepared? Prepared for what exactly?" Khione sneered. "She is a daughter of Aphrodite. Preparing is the least of my worries."

"Have you forgotten that she is the one who killed you in the first place?"

"But I'm here now, aren't I? So she clearly didn't do a good job in it."

"Then why bother taking my memories if you didn't believe I was worth it? Why am I here?" I spoke out loud. This was starting to become really frustrating. I needed to get Reyna alone so she could Iris-Message the rest of the camp. We really needed all the help we could get. We needed something... warm. We needed something hot. Gah- why exactly did Annabeth choose Leo to go with Hazel and Frank? With him, it would be so much easier to blow this palace to pieces. I shook my head. I shouldn't be doubting Annabeth's judgement. It got us this far-even throughout the war- and I couldn't back down on it now. Besides, what good will complaining to myself do? I needed to figure out a way out of this situation.

"Oh you mean this little thing?" Khione took out her hand and waved something in the air. It looked like some type of string. A very watery string. **(A/N: If you've read Harry Potter then you'd get the kind of thing I'm describing)** It was wrapped tightly inside a small bottle. I knew what it was immediately-even if she hadn't shown what it looked like. There was only one thing she could possibly be bargaining with me right now. And it was my hidden memories. "I think I'll keep hold of it for a while. It's very... _sentimental_ to me."

"Give me my memories. Give it," I tried charmspeaking. The guards around me looked around in a daze for a while, but Khione barely even winced.

"Ha! Even you're charmspeak is weaker than it was before," she exclaimed.

"If you really want to fight? Why don't you just go ahead and do it then, huh? Why wait and _torture _yourself," I said while still trying to charmspeak. Honestly, I wasn't ready for a fight with her especially without my memories, but really, when will I ever be? I might as well get this thing over with.

Khione frowned. "Do you not want your memories?" I paused for a second which brought back her sneer. "I'll make a deal with you since I'm feeling generous today. Fine, I'll fight you, since you're practically _begging _for it. But when you die, I'll continue making my precious collection of ice sculptures and you have to swear on the River Styx that none of your little camp buddies will try and stop me. Not that it really matters, really. They're more like pesky mosquitoes than real threats, anyway."

I glared at her. Even though I wasn't feeling really confident in myself, I had to try my best to make it look like I was. "And what about when_ I_ win? What do I get out of this?"

"Why, you get your memories of course. But you don't need to worry about that. This will be over before you know it. Trust me."

I caught Reyna's eye in the corner of mine. She shook her head as if to say, _that wasn't part of the plan._

I glared at her back and gave her a look that I hoped had said, _Too late now. Now go already!__  
><em>

Reyna looked back at Khione. "Madam, may I be excused?"

Khione looked at Reyna and the rest of the guards as well. "Yes you may. And the rest may be excused as well." When everyone had shuffled out of the room, Khione turned back to me and noticed my confused expression. "I want this to be a fair fight."

I almost snorted. Fair fight? This wouldn't be fair if my life depended on it. Well, actually it did. I gulped. How the hell was I so confident enough to say what I had said about this fight? How would I be able to pull this off? The entire freaking camp is counting on me. The pressure was almost unbearably. I swallowed one last time before I finally accepted that I had to go through with this. Winning and gaining my memories. _The only thing you have trouble with, is having faith in yourself,_ Jason's words replayed in my mind. Why don't I just accept it?

Before I could do anything, Khione pushed her hands out and gusts of cold winds knocked me off my feet, making me land hard on my back. I tried getting up, but Khione sent another and another and I kept ending exactly where I started. "Get up," she ordered. I looked back up to see her cold brown eyes staring straight back at me. She was literally right in front of me. I did exactly what I had done to Annabeth when she had sparred with me. I took out Katoptris and I banged its hilt into Khione's ankle. It didn't do much. It only unbalanced her a little, but she remained her posture. She laughed. "Is that the best you can do? I guess I overestimated even _you._"

This time I got back on my feet and scraped her face with my dagger and her hand went up to reach her gash on her left cheek, but I jammed my elbow into her jaw. She stumbled a bit, but looked at me again, this time glaring at me. She clenched her hands together and brought them out again, forming a solid ice boulder between her hands. She threw the boulder at me and tumbled to the ground again. _Great. When will this be over?_

"This was way too easy, little girl. Didn't you learn _anything_ while I was gone?"

A familiar flash hit me again. Something that's been happening for a while now. I thought about the times when Jason, Leo, and I went on our quest. When I nearly died from hypothermia, and Jason had to awkwardly hold me. And the time when we brought Hera out of her cage. Then when we reached Camp Jupiter and how Annabeth got so excited about seeing Percy, that she had kissed him in front of so many people. And when Annabeth and Percy fell in Tartarus... that was one of the most painful ones. All of these memories hit me like Khione's boulder, until I reached one specific memory.

_"Besides, Reyna will do what she can to slow things down. She's still on our side. I know she is."_

_"You trust her." Piper's voice sounded hollow, even to herself._

_"Look Pipes. I told you, you've got nothing to be jealous about."_

_"She's beautiful. She's powerful. She's so...Roman."_

_Jason put down his hammer. He took her hand, which sent a tingle up her arm. Piper's dad had once taken her to the Aquarium of the Pacific and shown her an electric eel. He told her that the eel sent out pulses that shocked and paralyzed its prey. Each time Jason looked at her or touched her hand, Piper felt like that._

_"You're beautiful and powerful," he said. "And I don't want you to be Roman. I want you to be Piper. Besides, we're a team, you and me."_

Yeah, well one of the 'team' happened to be unconscious and almost dead. But that's not what struck me the most. Jason and I... we were acting weird in that memory. Weirder than normal, anyways.

_"I don't deserve you."_

_"You're not allowed to say that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's a breakup line. Unless you're breaking up-"_

_Jason leaned over and kissed her. The colors of the Roman afternoon suddenly seemed sharper, as it the world had switched to high definition._

_"No breakups," he promised. "I may have busted my head a few times, but I'm not that stupid." _

I gripped my head as that particular memory jammed into my head. So Jason was my boyfriend? I didn't know why that brought a small smile to my face. That also explained Reyna and Jason's weird behavior around me. And why Jason refused to look me straight in the eye since he kissed me on the cheek. I looked down again. I felt horrible about doing this to him... doing it to all of them. And now, I might possibly disappoint all of them if I lose to Khione. Khione. Gods, how could I have been so stupid?!

_Love is powerful. It can bring the gods to their knees. _It's about time I started believing it. I hoisted my almost limp body off the ground and pushed Khione once again. This time, instead of stumbling like I sort of expected her to, she fell to the ground. I took a look around me as I noticed I was glowing pink again. Khione attempted to get back up, but I wasn't going to let her. Not like last time. I put my foot on her chest and climbed on top of her with my dagger hoisted beneath her chin. Khione growled and reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial that holded my memories. And she threw it. There was a light crash that followed and I could see the watery string come out of it. I looked back down at Khione to see her smirking. "It's destroyed girl," but it quickly went away when she noticed the string come towards me and enter my ear. It was a weird tickling feeling, but my mind now felt refreshed. I could think clearly again. My name was Piper Mclean. I am a daughter of Aphrodite. And I'm about to kill Khione once and for all.

I pushed Katoptris closer to her neck so that now it was lightly grazing her chin, and I quoted something. Something I had said right before I had killed her the first time. "Still underestimating me. You should really work on that." And I drove Katoptris through her neck, and she was gone. I dropped my dagger and reached for my head that was now pounding loudly-at least, to me it was.

And for the first time since I had entered the palace, I finally allowed myself to become unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Finally. Now all there is left will be the epilogue which will be coming soon!<strong>

****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will not be updating next week like I usually do. I will be updating the following week because I have family coming over next week (so sorry!). Same thing for my other story Masks and Cops, but I'll be updating that one tomorrow****

**Review please!**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue is up this early even though I said I wasn't going to update early, but I had a lot of free time because school is out AGAIN because of what they call "snow" and I felt like being nice today. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to a faint buzzing in my ears. When I glanced up, the ceiling looked sort of slanted so I could tell that I was disoriented. A lot. The second thing I noticed was Annabeth and Percy sitting besides me with their eyebrows furrowed in concern. After a moment of staring at them with confused silence, did I realize what was going on. And the ceiling-which happened to be Cabin 10's ceiling-went back to normal and the buzzing had stopped. "Piper...? You remember who we are don't you?"<p>

I blinked. Then felt a wide smile crack upon my lips, and I burst out laughing. After a few minutes, I calmed down and replied, "Yes, yes, of course." Then I glanced at their unsure faces and reassured them, "I'm fine, I really am." Then it was their turn to crack a grin.

"Okay, good. Because I've had enough memory problems to deal with to last a lifetime," she said seriously, but her eyes still showed that she was teasing.

My smile had now turned into a frown once I realized what was happening again. "What happened? Is she dead? Did you guys kill her followers? What about Reyna? Did she-"

"Piper! Shut up. Please." Percy said. Then his smile was back. "Everything went perfectly, thanks to you. Reyna handled everything, just like you told her. She Iris-Messaged the camp immediately as soon as she was dismissed from Khione-at least, that's what she told us. It was hectic, really. But we somehow managed to beat their asses back to Tartarus. Don't worry about us. Are_ you_ okay?"

I nodded impatiently, "Yes, I'm fine. I told you already." It was silent for a while before I blurted the question that I've been wanting to ask since I've woken up. "Where's Jason? Is he still unconscious? Is he okay?"

Percy and Annabeth noticeably winced which filled me with immediate dread. Oh my gods, I just got my memory back and this had to happen to him? Now? "No, no, Piper it's not like that," Percy said hastily, noticing my pale face. "He's still alive and he's not unconscious, but his case is still severe. It could be days before-"

"Where is he?"

"In the camp's infirmary. But, listen, Piper-"

I didn't bother listening to the rest of his sentence as I hopped off the bed and paced towards the infirmary.

* * *

><p>I was so mad at him when I saw him talking to Will Solace in the room. Gods, how I wanted to punch him right then and there. How dare he scare me like that? Did he <em>know<em> the consequences of doing so? When they heard the door slam shut, Jason and Will turned their heads towards me with astonishment. I didn't care. I walked up to Jason Grace and before I knew exactly what I was doing, I slapped him across the face. One that you could literally hear _ringing _seconds afterwards. Jason reached up to touch his flaming right cheek in astonishment. "What the hell was that for, Piper?"

"You idiot!"

"What did I do?"

"You almost died, you little-"

"Woah, woah. What the fuck is going on?" Then he looked harder at me."Did you... did you get your memories back?"

I was pissed. He got knocked out unconscious for who the hell knows how long, and the only thing he cared about was whether or not I got my memories back? Before Jason or I could process it (and talk about mood swings) I reached out, holding his cheek, and brought his lips to mine. He had frozen in utter shock. I couldn't really blame him- _I _didn't even know what I was doing. But it felt right. And I've done it before, and I'm obviously doing it now. So nothing else matters. I pulled away slightly, but our noses were still lightly touching. He blinked a couple of times before saying in some sort of daze, "P.. Piper?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Sparky."

That familiar nickname made him understand and he obliged almost instantly even though I don't think I used charmspeak on him. It felt like a puzzle-him and I. It was like he was pouring all of his emotions he's been feeling from the past couple of weeks all at the same time. Lust, admiration, but most importantly love and longing. It made my head dizzy in ways more than one. I finally realized how much my 'absence' had affected him. I felt a tremendous amount of guilt and suddenly felt guilty kissing him like that. But Jason pulled me closer to him so that I was now almost sitting on top of him, and I forgot all about it.

"Um, I'll leave you two... alone, I guess." Jason and I pulled apart a little to face an awkward Will, but his arm was still protectively around my waist-as if he was afraid I was going to leave and forget about him again. Not if I had anything to do with it. "Not that you would care," then Will smirked and stepped out of the room awkwardly.

"So..." Jason started to say.

"So..."

"So when did you... you know?"

"Get my memories back or killed Khione?" I smirked. "I actually got it _while_ fighting her. Talk about weird timing, huh? I'm just glad that's over with," I said while sighing with relief.

He smiled at me for a while before pulling me closer. "It's been a while since you've called me Sparky. I almost forgot that you used to call me that at all." Then he paused and his smile had now turned into a sad frown. "Actually, no. I hadn't forgotten at all."

I groaned and pulled away from him quickly. "I'm so sorry, Jason. I really am. I... I should have listened to you when you told me to get away from Khione's followers. It was so stupid of me." I force my eyes away from him in guilt as I remember what had happened that night when I lost my memories.

_"You better watch out, kid. All of you better. Once Khione figures out your still alive and surprising was not killed by the Earth goddess, she'll be coming for all of you," one of the small, midget minions said. The wind was now picking up its speed. Jason tried to calm them down-he really did, judging by the way he looks like he just might pass out in a second- but it was hopeless. It was time to go, it was obvious and Annabeth was gesturing at us to escape with her in a nearby bush. It was tempting, but there was something I just _had _to do._

_"Piper, where are you going?" I heard Jason's voice calling to me as I ran towards the source of all the wind. I didn't answer him; instead I just persevered on forwards. "Piper get back here! Piper, you're going to hurt yourself!"_

_It took a while to reach the damn minion, and it was about time, too. As soon as I reached for the minion, he smacked me to the ground. I kicked him, hard, and he pushed me back even more until I was standing right next to Jason again. Apparently, during the time I was trying to get back the camp's weaponry (it was stolen from the minions), the minion had already captured Annabeth and the rest in one of those cages that I'd seen _venti_ spirits trapped in. I tried a different tactic. I weaved my way around the dry parts-the parts that weren't being blown away from the cold wind- and tied Katoptris tightly around a nearby vine. I didn't trust my aim, but I really didn't have a choice so I threw it anyway, praying to every god I know to hit the minion. Thank Gods. I almost wanted to scream with delight when the minion turned into golden dust and Annabeth and the rest were released from the tight prison. The weapons were also freed._

_But I wasn't so easily._

_I hadn't noticed the ice block until Jason let out a scream, "No! Piper look-"_

Jason grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, never letting go. "It's not your fault. You were just trying to help the camp. You didn't see-"

I pulled my hand away from his grasp. "Well I should have! Gods, I was so blind! This entire thing could have been avoided if I had... if I had..."

"Exactly! You couldn't have done anything at all! Everything happens for a reason, Piper. Remember when _I_ had lost my memories? Think about it. Sometimes I really do have to thank Hera for that."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have met you."

I looked down again. "Yeah... well. This has nothing to do with meeting anything. Me losing my memories has nothing to do with anything important," I said bitterly.

He brought my chin up with his hand and looked me straight in the eye with a look of determination. "Yes. It has _everything_ to with was important. If you hadn't lost _your_ memories, I wouldn't have realized that I... that I..." he faltered for a second, and I had to bite back a smirk.

"That you what, Jason?"

He smiled again and said a lot more sure of himself, "I love you, Piper. A lot."

"I love you, too." I smiled. We were about to kiss again when we heard the door open. Reyna and Leo had walked in.

Leo was looking like his normal self. Curly haired, hyperactive eyes, and fidgeting hands. It was a relief to see him again.

As for Reyna, she looked more worn out. It was obvious she had gone through a lot while I was fighting Khione. She studied me and Jason for a while, and I started to feel nervous again. But Jason was still holding my hand tightly, and Reyna broke out into a smile, so I let it go.

"See your back to normal, Beauty Queen," Then he glanced at Jason and back to me and continued, "And I see you guys are also back to normal now. Maybe even more," he smirked while we glared at him, but he still continued firmly, "Don't scare us like that again, Beauty Queen."

I smiled before wrapping him in a tight bear hug. "Not if I can help it." And I meant it.

* * *

><p>"Dumpster Queen, I see you're still alive," Drew said, unenthusiastic later on that day. I turned away from folding my clothes to glare at her. It was so annoying to see her like this every single day. It was so annoying to have her insult my looks and every single thing I wear. It was so annoying to see her hitting on Jason every single day even though he would just ignore her and walk way. But she wouldn't be Drew if she didn't. Because even though I hate Drew, I really don't. So I hugged her. And her body became instantly frozen. She patted my back awkwardly before pushing me off her.<p>

"Uh, what are you doing?" She asked awkwardly.

I took a long look around my surroundings. About the entire Aphrodite cabin was looking at me with a look that said, _What the hell is Piper doing, hugging _Drew_? _And I honestly wondered that myself. What_ was_ I doing hugging Drew?

But I couldn't find it in myself to care because the next thing I said, was the blunt, obvious truth. To me it was, anyways. "It's great to be home."

* * *

><p><strong>4 years later...<strong>

Everything was going great. Percy and Annabeth finally got married two years ago, and it was a relief, honestly. They still fought time to time, but things were going okay. Frank and Hazel were doing great from what I had heard. They had gotten one baby girl and one baby boy five months ago-faternal twins. They resembled their parents so much, it was hilarious. Leo and Calypso were also great. They didn't have any children yet, but it was obvious they were taking things slow. That was okay, I guess. They had been through a lot, and it was taking time for them to adjust. But it was obvious they enjoyed each others company every time me and Jason visit them often.

And Katie and Travis... Gods, don't even get me started on them. They fought-constantly. There wasn't one moment where I didn't see them trying to kill the other. Was it amusing? Very. One time I had walked upon them throwing a pie at each other- a _pie. _Really could they get any more immature? But that prank Travis had forced me into about a week after gaining my memories back... well, let's just say that they can't stop shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

As for Jason and I... that's a whole other story. Things had gotten complicated. Well... complicated is the wrong term to use, but it somehow still managed to fit. There isn't a day where he doesn't tell me that he loves me or a day where he doesn't hold me like he's holding me right now. It's been four years since the 'incident' had happened, but we still love each other the same amount. If possible, even more day by day. We had gotten married maybe a month after Percy and Annabeth had gotten married, and things were going amazingly well. There were some days where I would wake up screaming my head off from nightmares of the war, of Khione coming back from the dead haunting me forever, of the people we had lost... my father. And sometimes all of them at the same time.

It was constant torture.

But Jason was always there for me. He kept on reminding me that it was over, everything is okay now, and I really shouldn't worry. And I actually started to believe him. So I would slip back into the covers and he would hold me protectively through the night, guarding my body close to his. He would whisper, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you again. Ever. I love you." And he would kiss my forehead, then my nose, and finally landing on my lips.

And to this day, I believe every word.

~_The End_~

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I think this is one of the most deepest things I have ever wrote. I think I did okay, did you? If it was a little OOC I am so sorry. But I felt like it had to be done for the sake of the story. So... I'M DONE WITH MY FIRST MULTI-CHAP STORY! Eeep, yaayyyy. And thanks for being so patient with me for waiting for this chapter to be done.<strong>

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers; this would not have been possible without you. But I would specifically like to thank two of my reviewers:**

**Morning and Eve: Thank you so much! You would review to every single chapter I wrote, and that encouraged me a lot to continue writing this story. Without you, I probably wouldn't even be writing this epilogue right now.**

**Nikitabella: You were one of my first reviewers! You also helped to inspire me to keep on writing in ways you wouldn't imagine. Thanks to you, too!**

**If you want to read more JASPER stories you should definitely check out their stories; they're really good! I'll also continue writing more JASPER stories in the future (if you want, of course) because JASPER is the best in my opinion. Thanks to every single one of you who clicked on favorite, follow, review, or even bothered to click on this story in the first place. You rock, guys!**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


End file.
